1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, and more particularly to a transmission device for a door lock having a solenoid switch to selectively disengage a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional door lock is opened using a corresponding key, however advances in technology allow the key to be replaced by an electronic actuator, such as a finger print identifier, a chip detecting sensor and the like; having the advantages of matching biometric, magnetic or electronic data being required to open the door lock. However, a key controlled lock and an electronically controlled lock are individual so a key cannot open the electronically controlled lock.
Therefore, implementing electronically controlled locks means a building manager or the like who may be required to open doors in emergencies must have such access to all locks in a building thereby causing security issues regarding their key card or biometric data.
Additionally, hotels or public buildings may wish to allow temporary access to a facility by issuing a key whilst allowing staff access only during their shift, therefore staff carrying biometric, magnetic or electronic data may only enter an area during shifts or allocated times whilst leaving a record of entering for added security and safety. However, a simple system allowing access using a key or biometric, electronic or magnetic data is required, therefore the present invention tends to provide a transmission device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.